Bound by Thought
by petitpain
Summary: Etre un vampire n'a rien de très excitant, c'est même assez ennuyant et Edward s'ennuit ferme mais un jour il va rencontrer une femme bien mystérieuse . Mais qui est-elle? Comment sait-elle tout ça? E
1. Chap 1: Dans le Train

Coucou tout le monde! Voici ma nouvelle fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas abandonné mon autre fiction « une âme retrouvée » c'est juste que ces derniers mois j'étais un peu prise par le temps et je n'ai pas pu continué. Mais je vais me reprendre!^^ Juré! Je suis sincerement désolée pour ceux que j'ai déçu. J'espère que vous apprécierais cette fiction, et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je vous répondrai. Bisous à tous!

PetitPain

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer (ou presque), je précise même si tout le monde s'en doute !

Bonne lecture!

- Bound by thought -

**Chapitre 1: Dans le Train ...**

EPOV:

Interminable. Ce trajet était interminable. C'est toujours pareil, la même rengaine. Alice insiste toujours pour prendre ce vieux train tout abîmé, elle trépigne comme une gosse jusqu'à ce qu'on capitule. Une vraie gamine , elle ne fait pas ses XX ans. Tout le monde croit que c'est une simple lubie de sa part, et ça n'aurait rien d'exceptionnel mais en fait c'est un peu plus profond que ça.

Contrairement à nous autres, Alice n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie passée. La seule trace qu 'elle a laissé derrière elle est un vulgaire extrait de dossier médical où son ancien nom et sa date de naissance apparaissent - Alice Brandon, née le 27 avril 1900 – ainsi que sa pathologie incurable – schizophrénie paranoïaque autodestructrice. Désormais elle est Alice Cullen ,née le 27 avril 1985 (officiellement), dotée d'un capacité à entrevoir l'avenir. Bien sûr lorsque nous nous présentons nous omettons ce dernier détail, ainsi que celui concernant notre condition.

Sa réelle date de naissance correspond à peu près à la période où a été construit ce train. En le prenant à chaque fois pour aller voir nos parents à Forks, elle a l'impression de se créer de délicieux souvenirs d'enfance. Souvenirs qu'elle n'a plus ou peut être tout simplement qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Voilà d'où naquit son attitude de gamine, même si elle cherche à le cacher, elle sait que moi, je le voit. C'est notre petit secret.

Malgrès la mélancolie que cache ce trajet interminable, je ne peut m'empêcher de penser que le ronronnement des roues du train sur les rails a quelque chose d'apaisant. Peut être parce qu'il est monotone et récurant, comme une ligne d'horizon fixe dans un coucher de soleil; ou peut être tout simplement parce que je sais ce qui m'attends au bout. Le confort d'une maison. Ma famille. Mes parents. Forks, la pluvieuse. Où nous pouvons marcher dans les rues sans être remarqués (ou presque). Où la forêt sempervirente étendue jusqu'à l'infini nous offre une faune diversifiée au plus grand plaisir de nos papilles. Où d'immenses clairières se transforment en terrain de jeu lors des nuits d'orages. C'est de loin le meilleur endroit que nous ayons trouvé pour y vivre à notre manière, le plus adapté.

Je regarde le wagon, il est vide. Il me tarde d'arriver mais malheureusement pour moi, je trouve toujours le temps long. Les autres semblent apprécié le voyage bien au contraire. En face de moi Rosalie est dans les bras d'Emmet. Sa chevelure dorée retombant sur le torse musclé de son compagnon. Les deux ont les yeux fermés et un léger sourire au lèvres, mais je sais qu'ils ne dorment pas. Ils se tiennent les mains et pensent tout les deux à la chance qu'ils ont d'être ensemble. Emmet dépose un doux baiser sur le front son amour et Rosalie pousse un soupir de béatitude. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'ils ne trouvent pas le temps long? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas seul?

Je me tourne discrètement vers Alice et Jasper assis à côté de moi. Al' a le nez collé à la vitre du wagon est observe la neige qui tombe doucement. Elle souffle sur le carreau mais aucune buée ne se forme. Évidemment. Elle le savait, mais elle est déçue quand même. Cela fait parti des souvenirs qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Jasper la regarde tendrement puis finit par poser la tête sur son épaule, se collant contre sa petite amie. Des années de cela, c'est Alice qui l'avait sauvé depuis il lui vouait un véritable culte. On sentait rien que dans son regard qu'il l'admirait du plus profond de lui même. Alice se tourna un bref instant vers son trésor pour le gratifier d'un sourire puis se reconcentra vers les magnifiques cristaux de verres, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Eux aussi ne semblent pas trouver le temps long...

« Maman! Maman! Viens dans le wagon 17! Il est super beau »

Une voix de gosse retentit dans l'habitacle, elle venait d'un petit bout d'à peine 5 ou 6 ans, les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux vert olive avec une peau mâte. La petite frimousse espiègle se jetta sur les banquettes rouges juste à côté des nôtres. Il semblait tout aussi émerveillée qu'Alice par les flocons qui tombaient à l'extérieur.

« Maman! » Il appelait sa mère mais ses lèvres ne bougeait pas. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné d'entendre ses pensées. J'en avais l'habitude, c'est mon petit truc à moi, entendre les pensées des autres. Je me demandais juste où pouvais bien être sa mère. Etait-il tout seul?

« J'arrive, mon fils. Pas besoin de crier! J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça ... »

Une jeune femme venait d'entrer. Je me retournais vite fait vers elle. Elle se débattait avec deux énormes valises dans chaque main et un sac de voyage sur l'épaule droite. Ses cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés cachait son visage alors qu'elles tirait ses bagages. Puis elle se retourna et vit enfin son fils

« Ah! Tu es là, pensa-t-elle. » Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur son joli visage. Elle avait des traits fins et de jolies rougeurs sur les pommettes malgré sa peau, très pâle, certes pas aussi pâle que la notre. Et ses yeux... d'un marron chocolat très profond. Pour une humaine, elle était assez belle, elle avait dû en briser des coeurs. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de son fils et ils regardèrent silencieusement vers l'extérieur, le sourire au lè, pour eux non plus ce trajet ne semble pas ennuyeux …

En les regardant discrètement je me rendis compte qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas un poil. Pas les mêmes yeux, ni les mêmes cheveux, pas le même nez, ni les mêmes lèvres. Oh! Et quelles lèvres!Celles de la jeune femme, quoiqu'un peu gercés était assez pleines et rosies pas le froid, assez banal me dirait vous mais quelque chose me fascinait.

« Alors Lucas? Le paysage te plaît? Tu verras c'est encore plus jolie où nous allons. »

Elle s'adressait clairement à son fils, elle avait même tourné sa tête vers lui et le regardait tendrement mais ses lèvres, elles n'avaient pas bougé. C'était juste une pensée.

« Oui ça me plaît beaucoup maman. Il me tarde d'arriver et de manger les pancakes au sirop d'érable que tu m'a promis! »

Le petit venait de répondre à sa mère sans prononcer un seul mot. Avait-il entendu ce que lui as dit sa mère? Avais-je étais trop obsédé par ces lèvres pour les voir bouger?

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu en aura tout les jours au petit déjeuné pendant un moment » Encore ! Et comme pour me narguer, le petit garçon hocha la tête et il rigola à voix haute.

Je n'en revenais pas. La mère et le fils, discutaient entre eux par la pensée. Entendaient-ils les miennes aussi?

A ce moment là, la jeune femme se tourna légèrement vers moi et me jette un regard suspicieux très brièvement. J'aurais été humain j'aurai eu du mal à le distinguer. M'avait-elle entendue?

« Lucas, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai déjà dis et répété … », pensa-t-elle à l'encontre de son fils.

« On ne doit pas se gaver de sirop d'érable, oui maaa-man ... » répondit-il de la même manière.

« Non mon chéri … enfin oui mais, ce que je t'ai dit sur les étrangers . »

« Ne pas faire confiance à un étranger et ne jamais le suivre … même et surtout si il m'offre une bouteille de sirop d'érable en échange. »

« Oui, c'est bien mon fils. Alors maintenant maman va rajouter quelque chose la dessus. Il y a des étrangers que tu dois à tout prix éviter ... » Le petit hocha la tête docilement, il appréhendait ce que sa mère allait lui dire. « tu vois ces jeunes à côté? Tu peux me dire ce qu'ils ont en commun? Regarde les discrètement. »

Le petit se tourna franchement vers nous et nous regarda avec de grands yeux inquisiteurs.

« Discrètement j'ai dit ! »

Le petit se repris et commença à nous détailler un peu plus subtilement. Je me demandais où cette femme voulait en venir. Peut être avait-elle senti qu'il fallait se méfier de nous, que l'on était dangereux.

« Ils sont tous beaux..

Oui, ils sont tous beaux …

Ils ont tous la peau très pâle

Oui, mon amour rapelle-toi aussi pâle que la mort ... »

Mais où diable cette femme voulait-elle en venir, elle me rendait tout aussi nerveuse que son fils et sa voix aux intonations mystérieuses commençai à m'envouter tout autant que ses lèvres.

« Mais encore?

Ils puent. Tous.

Oui, ils puent. »

Quoi? Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure! Je pus pas! Ils se sont senti eux? En tant normal je n'utilise pas mon appareil respiratoire, je n'en n'avais jamais l'utilité et en plus de cela je pouvais me mettre en danger moi et mon entourage. Cependant je décidais, comme pour me prouver quelque chose de vérifier mon odeur. J'ouvris mes deux narines et inspira à fond l'air ambiant. Et ce fût très surprenant. Il y avait plusieurs odeurs et saveurs qui se mélangeait. Tout d'abord l'odeur âpre et tranchante de la pierre mélangée à la soie, la nôtre, chacun de nous sentaient un peu les fleurs ou les vergers dans le fond mais Emmet avait une odeur plus animale, moi plus boisé quand à Jasper il sentait la mer. Les filles restaient dans une dominante fleurale, plus sucrée pour Alice et plus romantique pour Rose. J'avais donc la confirmation que nous ne puions pas. D'habitude, nous avions même un parfum irrésistible pour les humains. Qu'est-ce qui n'allaient pas avec ces deux?

Ensuite, il y avait l'odeur du wagon et du train , le fer des rails et des boulons, le cuir des sièges, la peinture des murs et le verre des vitres. Puis une odeur … bizarre, voir même dégoutante. Était-ce ceci qu'ils identifiait provenant de nous? Plus je la sentait plus cette odeur prenait pas sur les autres et me révulsé. C'était un mélange de souffre, de moisissure et de chien mouillé. Je cherchais l'origine de cette odeur quand je croisai une paire d'yeux olive. C'était lui. Ce gosse qui puait ainsi. C'était ridicule! Il nous accusait nous, alors que l'immondice venait de lui-même.

La mère pris l'enfant-puant contre elle comme pour le protéger de mon regard dégouté et c'est là que je perçu faiblement, au milieu de cette marée qui me donnait limite envie de vomir, comme une odeur de fleur des champs, comme une clairière après une averse, avec un léger mélange de fraise et de freesia. Je n'avais jamais senti quelque chose de pareil. Cela provenait de la jeune femme, elle avait passé ses bras délicats autour de son enfant, protectrice. Son odeur commençait peu à peu à l'envelopper jusqu'à faire disparaître non seulement la puanteur, mais aussi tout les autres parfums. Seul le sien restait, il régnait dans mon univers olfactif. Elle me fit penser à une impératrice et je me serai volontiers soumis à elle , à son odeur, à ses lèvres et à son délicieux sourire.

Mais comme une brûlure je ressenti soudain un appel que je ne connaissais que trop bien, celui du chant de son sang. Le venin affluait dans ma bouche et je n'eu presque qu'une envie. Celle de faire un coup d'état,de la prendre et de la croquer, de la savourer jusqu'à la faire mienne. Je coupais donc tout contact avec mon monde olfactif qui devenais que ténèbres alors que quelques instant avant il n'était que paradis.

Comme pour me tirer de ma torpeur, le couple si différent reprit leur conversation télépathique.

« Tu vois autre chose qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun?

La couleur de leur yeux.

Très bien. Et quelle est cette couleur?

Jaune.

Oui. Jau... Quoi? »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et les tourna vers nous. Son regard chocolat plein d'interrogation rencontra le mien tout aussi inquisiteur. Mais qui étaient-ils bon sang?

Et je l'entendis penser, pour elle-même. « Topazes, ambrés... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? »

« Maman, t'as dit un gros mot tu me dois un dollar. »

« Mon chéri, je n'ai pas dis un gros mot, je l'ai pensé. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

« Mais c'est de l'arnaque! »

« Mon chéri, promets-moi que si tu rencontres des gens comme eux qu'ils aient les yeux jaunes ou rouges tu t'en tiendra éloigné.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'ils sont dangereux. D'ailleurs on change de wagon, mon poussin.

Mais pourquoiiii euh! Je l'aime bien ce wagon. T'avais dit que c'est moi qui choisirai le wagon!

Je sais ce que j'ai dit, je suis désolé mon chou, t'aura qu'à en choisir un autre. »

Pendant que la mère et le fils se disputaient en pensée, je me demandais comment avait-elle eu ce genre de certitudes envers notre dangerosité. Comment savait-elle pour les yeux rouges? En avait-elle croisée avant? Des vampires, qui se nourrissaient de sang humain? Pas comme nous.

Puis Alice eu une vision : après le prochain arrêt il y aurait un ébouli et ce wagon et les deux autres qui suivent seront engloutis sous les roches. Je compris de suite qu'il faudrait sortir au prochain arrêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre les deux zigotos de ne pas changer de wagon et de descendre avec nous. Mais cette femme ne me ferai pas confiance. Puis elle s'exprima dans un murmure:

« Bon ben comme ça c'est fait. On descendra au prochain arrêt, on a pas le choix. » Le petit bonhomme râla mais aquieça.


	2. Chap 2 : Chez le Fleuriste

Et voici voilà le chapitre 2! Je poste les deux d'un coup comme ça on avance un peu dans l'histoire et vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez! J'espère que le premier chap vous as plus!

Bonne lecture!

_Puis Alice eu une vision : après le prochain arrêt il y aurait un ébouli et ce wagon et les deux autres qui suivent seront engloutis sous les roches. Je compris de suite qu'il faudrait sortir au prochain arrêt. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre les deux zigotos de ne pas changer de wagon et de descendre avec nous. Mais cette femme ne me ferai pas confiance. Puis elle s'exprima dans un murmure:_

_« Bon ben comme ça c'est fait. On descendra au prochain arrêt, on a pas le choix. » Le petit bonhomme râla mais aquieça._

**Chapitre 2: Chez le fleuriste**

EPOV:

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle avait vu l'accident, probablement aux travers la vision d'Alice. J'étais de plus en plus étonné. Rare sont les humains possédant de telles capacités. Moi-même j'avais un don lors de ma vie passée, mais sa force était si faible que l'on aurai pu juste qualifié cela comme de l'intuition. La puissance du don d'Alice dans sa vie humaine avait aussi été d'une certaine rareté, c'est ce qui lui avait valu cet enfermement excessif.

Le train s'arrêta et Alice averti Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie que notre voyage sur les rails s'arrêtait là. Cela n'étonna personne, les membres de ma famille avaient une entière confiance en Alice et même lorsque l'information de la vision s'avère erronée, comprenez que l'avenir a ses fluctuations, ils ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur. Donc tout le monde descendit à cet arrêt après qu'Alice est vérifié qu'il n'y aient personne dans les deux autres wagons. Nous n'étions pas trop loin de Port-Angeles, et Rosalie décida d'appeler Esmée pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher. Au loin, je vis la jeune femme mystérieuse s'engouffrer avec son fils dans un taxi, et je me demandais si un jour je la reverrai et si ça se produisait serait-ce vraiment une bonne chose?

BPOV:

Lucas se précipita hors du taxi pour se jeter dans les bras de mon oncle qui attendais sur le pas de sa porte avec sa nouvelle compagne.

« Alors les enfants vous avez fait bon voyage? Demanda mon oncle pendant que je payais la course

« Oui tonton Charlie mais on a du descendre du train à cause d'un accident qui allait arriver, répondit Lucas en triturant la moustache de notre hôte.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Bella? Rigola-t-il

« Rien d'important, laisse tomber Charlie. Je lui claquai une bise sur la joue tout en reprenant mon fils de ses bras. Bonjour Sue!

« Bella, ma fille Forks ne t'attendais plus! M'accueillit Sue. La vie n'est pas trop dûre à Chicago.

« Non, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de vacances et je crois qu'il est temps pour mon p'tit bout de tisser des liens avec ses racines. Et toi? Charlie n'est pas trop … comme d'habitude?

« Par « comme d'habitude » tu veux dire râleur, accro à son travail et à la mal bouffe?

« Hého les filles on se calme, rigola Charlie, je suis le shérif de cette ville et j'ai le pouvoir de lutter contre le crime organisé donc pas d'entourloupe.

Sue et mon oncle étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois seulement mais se cherchent depuis des années. Sue est originaire de la réserve et elle est veuve. Elle a dû braver les coutumes de son peuple afin de pouvoir vivre avec Charlie mais elle semble encore incapable d'accepter sa demande en mariage. Charlie n'a jamais juré que par son travail mais Sue a su lui montrer une autre facette de la vie et depuis il ne peut plus vivre sans elle. Elle tient depuis quelque temps déjà une petite boutique de fleur à Forks qui marche très bien , elle est la plus réputer des villages environnants. Elle songe même à s'agrandir et voire peut être à ouvrir une annexe à Port-Angeles. Lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il était temps pour Lucas de découvrir un peu plus précisément les origines de son père et que je lui ai fait par de ma décision de venir habiter à Seattle elle avait été ravie. C'était clair qu'on allait se voir plus souvent … Pour l'instant j'allais rester quelques semaines à Forks pour aider Sue avec l'agrandissement de son magasin, le temps de me trouver des clients sur Seattle. Je suis consultante en art et Seattle est l'une des ville qui investit le plus dans l'art contemporain.

Des centaines d'éclats de verre jonchaient le sol et je les parsemait de quelques gouttes de mon sang. Et non ce n'est pas un rituel de magie noire, je suis bien assez inhumaine comme ça sans en rajouter de la sorcellerie! Je suis juste super maladroite. J'espère que Sue n'y tenait pas trop à ce vase. Je lançait un juron et mon fils releva.

« Cette fois tu l'as dis à voix haute! Tu me dois 1$ » pensa-t-il.

Oui, mon fils et moi sommes tout les deux télépathes. C'est bien la seule chose qu'il a hérité de moi le pauvre. Donc nous pouvons discuter tranquillement sans que les autres nous entendent. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi et j'ai dû apprendre par moi-même les difficultés que ce genre de don entraine et surtout comment le maîtriser. J'ai pu tout transmettre à mon fils même si heureusement pour lui il n'a pas toutes les capacités que je possède. Enfin, il a aussi hérité de son père alors au final nous sommes aussi inhumain l'un que l'autre mais chacun à notre manière.

Je sorti un billet d'un dollar de la poche de mon jean pour le glisser dans la main de mon fils qui s'en alla, le sourire édenté mais comblé, dépenser son trésor en bonbon à l'épicerie du coin.

« Fais attention! » lui criai-je (histoire de maintenir un semblant de normalité).

Sue allait pas tarder à faire visiter la boutique de fleur à une architecte d'intérieur, Mme Esmée Cullen. J'en avais beaucoup entendu parlait et j'avais hâte de la rencontrer, elle était très réputée, et j'avais déjà vu des bâtisses qu'elle avait rénovées … une merveille. Peut être pourrait-elle me conseiller quelques projets dans les environs de Seattle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sue entra dans sa boutique accompagnée d'une ravissante jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur caramel avec de grosses boucles vers les pointes et un sourire si éclatant qu'il m'éblouissait presque. Une réelle beauté. Elle observait silencieusement la boutique avant de se diriger vers moi. Silencieusement. C'est là que je l'ai reconnue. Aucune pensée. D'une beauté surnaturelle. Je n'entendais rien, comme pour tout ceux de son espèce. Elle était l'une des leur. Soudain, je paniquais alors qu'elle avançai lentement vers moi, son sourire diaboliquement rassurant aux lèvres. Hypocrite. Lucas. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent. Sont-ils plusieurs dans la région de Seattle? Ce n'est pas le premier que je rencontre. Ceux du train. C'était étrange depuis quand se baladent-t-ils en bande? Depuis quand prennent-ils un vieux train pourri?

« Bonjour je suis Esmée Cullen, vous êtes Bella Swan je suppose, Sue m'a beaucoup parler de vous. »

Mon dieu. Depuis quand sont-ils architectes d'intérieur?

Garde ton sang froid, Bella.

Respire. Ne panique pas, Lucas est en sécurité chez l'épicier. Ils ne vont pas jusqu'à l'épicerie j'espère?

« Isabella, lui dis-je d'un ton sec, je ne voulais aucune familiarité entre se monstre et moi. »

Elle me fit un pauvre sourire, comme si elle semblait déçu. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, que j'allais l'accueillir les bras ouverts? Moi je savais ce qui se cacher derrière ce sourire. Des crocs, assérés, affamés, assoifés. Vampire. Mon regard se fit plus dur et elle sembla sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Je savais par expérience qu'un vampire qui ne se sent pas accepté n'insiste pas sauf si il est très attiré par le sang de l'humain. Or ça ne semble pas être le cas. Elle a compris le message et se tourne vers Sue.

« Je pense que ton magasin a un bon potentiel, je suis sûre qu'il va m'inspirer des tas de choses. Et les fleurs , c'est si joli, si poétique, et cette odeur …

Elle respira une grande bouffée, et surprise se tourna vers moi, l'air perplexe. Au non, par pitié, faites qu'elle ne soit pas attirée par mon sang, je dois encore m'occuper de Lucas, il ne pourra pas vivre sans moi. Elle du remarquer mon malaise, et fit comme si elle observait les différentes espèces de fleurs de la boutique.

« Dis-moi Sue, pourras-tu me faire la liste de toutes les espèces que tu vends ici, histoire que j'ai matière à travailler. Et puis il viens de ma venir une idée, qui collerai me semble-t-il parfaitement l'âme de ce lieu. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour le mettre sur papier.»

« Oh je sens que ça va être magnifique. C'est vraiment gentil à toi de superviser mon projet. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas la notoriété de tes clients habituels...

Sue connaissait l'humilité, le sang Quileute coulait dans ses veines. Mais savait-elle qui est Esmée Cullen, elle semble beaucoup l'apprécier.

Mais enfin de quoi tu parles Sue, chérie, d'abord c'est un vrai bonheur de travailler avec toi dans la bonne humeur et le vrai talent, pas comme d'autre si tu vois ce que je veux dire, rigola la vampire, et ensuite la notoriété tu vas l'avoir ce n'est que le début et tu as déjà beaucoup de succès! J'en suis convaincue. »

Et ça semble réciproque. Est-ce juste du paraître ou bien est-ce que l'amitié entre ces deux femmes est sincère? Je lisais nettement dans l'esprit de Sue qu'elle était déçue que je me montre si peu loquace. Elle aurai préféré que je me lis d'amitié avec son architecte, elle était convaincue que nous nous serions adoré dès le premier regard. Mais avait-elle déjà observé le regard de son amie. Ce regard si fro... chaleureux? Ce regard topaze? Encore? Sont-ils du même clan que les vampires du train? Pourquoi cette couleur? J'étais un peu perdue et d'un coup je fût pousser par une curiosité dangeureuse.

« Oui, je l'ai souvent dis à Sue. Elle se sous-estime trop. Vous ne trouvez pas? Dis-je à l'encontre de la vampire. Je suis persuadée que le nouveau look que vous allez confectionner saura refléter la personnalité de Sue et l'âme de cet endroit comme vous dites si bien. J'ai entièrement confiance ne vous. »

Je lui adressais un sourire prudent et lui tendit la main. Elle me rendit mon sourire comme rassurée et effleura très vite ma main. Mais j'eu assez de temps pour sentir la morsure glacée sur ma paume. Oui ça en était vraiment une, c'était sur et certain. Mais pourquoi semblait-elle si amicale? Si … vulnérable par certains côtés? Devrai-je lui demandais plus directement? Oserai-je?

« Merci. C'est très gentil de votre part de m'accorder votre confiance. Je sais aussi que pour Sue votre avis compte beaucoup, elle adressa un regard plein de tendresse à son amie. Je vous emmènerez quelques photos de mes précédents projets pour que vous puissiez avoir une vision d'ensemble de ce que je pourrai faire de cet endroit.

Oh! mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Cullen , en vér …

Esmée, me coupa-t-elle

Esmée, dis-je alors que le rouge me montait au joue, plus que la vampire je me rendi compte que j'étais en train de parler à 'lune des femmes que j'admirais le plus. Pour tout vous dire, je connais déjà la plus part de vos travaux. Si ce n'est l'intégralité. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites.

Oh! Je suis vraiment touchée. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Il faudra à tout prix que vous veniez manger la maison toutes les deux! Et prenez Charlie, Carlisle, c'est mon mari, précisa-t-elle à mon attention, sera ravi de le voir. Je vous montrerez un projet pour l'un de mes enfants que je viens juste de finir. C'est une magnifique petite bâtisse faites de vielles pierres que j'ai trouvé dans une clairière non loin de chez moi et j'ai tout de suite sû qu'elle lui correspon …

Je l'écoutai parler avec passion de son nouveau petit bébé architectural, de ses enfants, de son mari. Cette vampire n'était peut être pas comme les autres. Les autres, vive comme des bêtes, le plus souvent solitaires ils ne se préoccupent pas des choses comme la famille, l'amour, ils ne connaissent pas ces valeurs humaines, elles leur sont inconnues. Mais la façon dont elle en parlait on sentait qu'elle les chérissait. Elle était différente, elle inspirait confiance mais pas d'une façon malsaine non plutôt d'une manière rassurante, maternelle.

On eu bientôt fini de discuter et elle déclara qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle et de se mettre au travail. Les idées fusaient.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir, Isabella.

Bella.

Bella, je compte sur vous pour le dîner de vendredi soir. Il me tarde de vous montrer mon travail et que nous discutions un peu du votre.

Bien sûr Esmée. Ce sera avec plaisir, rentrez bien surtout. »

Une fois Esmée partie, Sue m'adressa un grand sourire de satisfaction. Elle était heureuse de la tournure qu'avait pris les choses et moi j'étais soucieuse. Mais qu'avais-je fais? J'avais baissé mes barrières de protection devant la chose la plus dangereuse qui soit... un vampire. Au détriment de tout les malheurs qu'il pourrait arriver à mon précieux fils. Il faut que je le tienne éloigné le plus possible de cette « famille » . Ce qui était certain c'est que j'irai seule dans l'antre du vampire ce vendredi soir.

« Maman!Maman! Au secours! Viens m'aider je t'en pris! »

Lucas!

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? RDV au prochain chapitre?


	3. Chap 3: Sur la Falaise

J'espère que ce début de fiction vous à plus et je remercie mes revieweuses (elo-didie, delphine94, aelita48, Galswinthe, Lydie's, Auredronya & Mrs Esmee Cullen) et toutes celles (et ceux peut être mais j'y crois pas trop) qui m'ont ajouté en alerte ou en favorite story :) Merki à tous .

Et maintenant place à la suite j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas.

Bonne Lecture!

Vous pouvez écouter ça pendant la lecture c'est un morceau que j'arrête pas d'écouter en ce moment & le clip me fait triper il est un peu space : Clap Your Hands - Sia

.com/watch?v=qNAXlS1FYZw 

_Une fois Esmée partie, Sue m'adressa un grand sourire de satisfaction. Elle était heureuse de la tournure qu'avait pris les choses et moi j'étais soucieuse. Mais qu'avais-je fais? J'avais baissé mes barrières de protection devant la chose la plus dangereuse qui soit... un vampire. Au détriment de tout les malheurs qu'il pourrait arriver à mon précieux fils. Il faut que je le tienne éloigné le plus possible de cette « famille » . Ce qui était certain c'est que j'irai seule dans l'antre du vampire ce vendredi soir._

_« Maman!Maman! Au secours! Viens m'aider ! Lâche-moi! »_

_Lucas!_

**Chapitre 3: Sur la Falaise**

Je sortis en trombe de la boutique et me précipitai vers l'épicerie au bout de la rue. Ce petit parcours que je faisais tout les jours et qui me paresser habituellement très court avait atteint une longueur inimaginable, je cru que je n'arriverai jamais à atteindre cette foutue épicerie!

Le vent froid glaçais mes jambes, mes bras et mon visage nu, dans la précipitation je ne m'étais pas préocuper de prendre un manteau. Sue, qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait courrai au loin derrière moi, criant mon nom et brandissant probablement mon manteau. Je rentrai en trombe dans l'épicerie et vis enfin mon fils.

L'épicier tenait mon fils par le col et une ménagère de 60 ans venait de mettre une claque sur la tête de mon précieux fils. Comment osait-elle?

« Lâchez-immédiatement mon fils! » criai-je, menaçante, aux tortionnaires de mon fils.

« Ah! Ben il était temps qu'vous arriv'ez vous! » me lança l'épicier, en lâchant mon fils qui courra immédiatement derrière moi.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? »

Pendant que l'épicier et la cliente se lançaient dans un concours de « à qui gueule le plus fort tout en insultant mon fils », je me concentrais et cherchais des bribes de souvenirs dans la mémoire de mon fils.

Je le vis entrer dans l'épicerie et se placer devant l'étal à bonbon lorsqu'il entendit les pensées de la vieille dame. Elle était en train de calculer son coup pour voler une énième fois le gérant de l'épicerie. Évidemment mon fils ,en bon samaritain, avait tenté de la raisonner mais ne réussit qu'à s'attirer des ennuis.

La vieille pris la mouche en se voyant accusée de vol par un gamin de 6 ans et retourna la situation à son avantage avant que mon fils aille tout cafarder. Seulement mon fils n'en avait jamais eu l'intention et tout simplement pour préserver sa pauvre réputation en ville elle l'avait injustement accusé de vol de bonbon.

Maintenant que j'avais une vue d'ensemble d'une part j'étais rassuré. Mon fils n'était pas en train de mourir dans une ruelle sombre sous les crocs d'un affreux vampire. Et d'autre part j'étais plein d'entrain pour défendre mon fils et leur faire mordre la poussière.

Au milieu des cris je réussi à caler un « Il me semble avoir compris la situation, et j'en suis désolée pour vous monsieur. »

« Ah ben je veux bien l'croir', ma p'tite dame! Mais les p'tits ch'napans comme c'lui-ci, on en veux pas par chez nous! »

« mais en vérité, il me semble qu'il y ait un petit malentendu , monsieur »

« Ah! Non ma p'tite dame! Faut pas m'la faire à l'envers à moi! C'est pas parc'que vous v'nez d'la grosse pomme qu' vous m'prendrez de haut! »

« en fait on viens de Boston mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je me trompe? »

« euh! Non ... »

« Mon fils n'a rien fait de mal et je peux vous le prouver. »

« Ah en ça c'est bien la meilleure! Venir déranger les honnêtes gens, monsieur le gérant, et après... » commença la vieille dame

« Vous, la cleptomane du saucisson on vous a pas sonner. »

« Pardon? Mais enfin c'est inadmi ... »

« Monsieur l'épicier, dis mon fils qui commençai peu à peu à sortir de sa cachette, elle prends toutes les semaines des choses dans vos rayons sans les payer, même que tout à l'heure quand vous aviez le dos tourné, elle a mis des choses à l'intérieur de sa veste. C'est souvent de la charcuterie ou du canard qu'on met dans les WC.»

J'entendis, la surprise dans les pensées de la vieille qui se demandait comment mon fils pouvait savoir tout ça alors qu'il n'était arrivé qu'il y a deux jours, mais aussi le doute qui s'installait dans l'esprit de l'épicier.

« Pouvez-vous au moins vérifiez s'il vous plait, ça ne coûte rien, et cela montrera à mon fils que parfois la justice peut triompher. »

L'homme vérifia nos dires et la vieille dame se trouva embarrassée . Elle recommença à s'énerver contre mon fils mais avec une once de peur dans la voix.

« Mais quelle calomnie! C'est une odieuse méprise! C'est cet enfant qui a tout placé là! Cet enfant c'est l'enfant du démon! Vous avez copuler avec le démon!Sorcière! »

Alors là pour le coup, la cleptomane me chauffa les oreilles, elle délirait complètement, il ne fallait pas y faire attention. Mais je lu dans les yeux de mon fils qu'il ne voulait pas être différent, il ne voulait pas être pris pour un monstre.

Je m'approchais donc doucement de la dame prétextant la calmer mais je lui glissai au creux de l'oreille:

« Et c'était la meilleure partie de baise de ma vie! »

Elle me regarda choquée et fit mine de tomber dans les pommes pour accaparer l'attention. J'en profitai pour prendre mon fils sous le bras et quitter l'épicerie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, mon fils demanda à tonton Charlie si il voulait bien lui apprendre faire du baise-ball parce que j'avais adoré en faire avec un certain Demon.

Ce soir là j'avais décidé d'emmener mon fils à la Push, la réserve dont son père, mais aussi Sue étaient originaires.

Sur la plage, les soirs de pleine lune, les jeunes de la tribu se racontaient les histoires des anciens. Je voulais que mon fils commence par cette approche de sa culture. Les légendes ont quelque chose de fascinant et de magique, j'étais convaincue que ça lui plairai beaucoup. Et puis les jeunes indiens de la Push avaient été mes amis et étaient plus ouverts d'esprit que les anciens.

Je ne voulais pas que mon fils entendent de mauvaises remarques le concernant lui, son père ou même-moi. Avant de partir de Boston , je lui avais parler du but de notre voyage, autre le fait que Seattle était une ville qui m'offrait de grandes possibilités professionnelles et que Charlie et Sue ma seule vraie famille habitaient juste à côté, c'était le faire renouer avec la famille de son père, ce qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre qui il est vraiment, pour que tout soit plus facile. Sans qu'il soit éloigné de moi.

J'avais parfois un peu peur qu'il décide de vivre avec les siens. Mais il avait le droit de savoir. Moi j'avais du grandir dans l'ignorance et la peur. Je m'étais attiré des tas de problèmes, ça n'a pas été toujours facile pour Charlie de m'élever surtout que lui non plus ne savais pas trop comment géré la situation, et plus je grandissais plus je devenais différente. Encore maintenant je me demande comment a-t-il fait pour supporter et ne pas m'abandonner comme l'a fait sa sœur. Mais je m'étais promis que pour Lucas tout serait différent.

« Ca y est mon chéri c'est ici qu'on descend. T'as bien pris ta lampe de torche? »

« Oui, maman! Il me tarde c'est vrai que ces gens sont comme moi? Tous? »

« Oui, presque comme toi, toi tu es un peu plus exceptionnel. Tu es mon fils. »

« Ils vont me parler de Papa? »

« Eh bien peut être... mais laisse les t'en parler d'eux même. Ne pose pas trop de question, j'y répondrai un peu plus tard. Descendons maintenant, le chemin est un peu long encore. »

Nous descendîmes de ma vieille chevrolet couleur rouille, chargée de souvenirs. Elle appartenait au grand-père paternel de Lucas. Jake me l'avais réparé et je m'en étais servi tout les jours depuis que j'avais mon permis, je n'avais cessé que lorsque Jake ne fût plus là pour l'entretenir.

Il me manquait, trop. Si Lucas n'avait pas était là, je pense que jamais je n'aurai pu survivre sans son père. Je me serai jetée de la falaise. Je regardais mon fils tendrement, on marchait la main dans la main en s'enfonçant dans la forêt pour rejoindre la plage de la Push.

Quand j'étais dans cet état d'esprit, que les souvenirs et la mélancolie me submergeaient, je prenais soin de fermer l'accès à mon esprit. Je m'enfermais dans une petite chambre à double tour, même si il y avait eu d'autres télépathes que mon fils, ils n'entendraient que le silence. Mon rempart était indestructible. C'est une de mes capacités dont n'a pas hérité mon fils. Et ça me permet de ne pas me montrer vulnérable aux yeux de celui que je dois protéger, plus que ma propre vie.

Nous arrivâmes assez vite au feu de camp, la route m'était revenu rapidement. Je ne m'étais même pas perdu. J'étais très fière de moi.

« Bella! C'est toi Bella? Oh non j'y crois pas? »

Embry se jeta sur moi, m'enlaça au point de m'étouffer et bouscula un peu mon fils au passage.

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers nous, ils étaient tous surpris de me voir et heureusement, il n'y avait que la bande des loups ce soir, j'avais visé juste. Décidément ces Quileutes, de vraies petites mémés ne bousculant jamais leur habitudes. Je sentais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué mon fils.

« Embry! Tu l'étouffes! lança Sam très ému de me revoir même si il ne le laissai pas paraître, c'était un dur, le chef de la meute. Mais moi je savais.

Embry me relâcha un peu mais je me tenais encore entre ces deux bras puissants. Avait-il toujours était aussi grand.

« Salut les amis... »

De petits rires discrets se firent entendre, Emily, la femme de Sam, me regardait au loin le sourire aux lèvres. Ils m'accueillirent tous comme jamais j'aurais cru. Il y avait quelques nouveaux dont une fille, Leah la soeur d'Embry, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi elle était là mais je le saurai vite.

« Je vous présente Lucas . » dis-je en désignant mon fils « Il aura bientôt six ans. »

Tout le monde savait qui il était, je détectais toutes sortes de pensées: la curiosité, la tristesse, la mélancolie, l'attendrissement, le respect, le bonheur.

Aucune pensée négative, j'étais rassurée et Lucas aussi. Emily s'avança vers Lucas et fût la première à lui parler. Lucas remarqua sa grande cicatrice sur sa joue droite et je lui promis de lui expliquer plus tard. Je ne tenais pas trop qu'il sache ce qu'il était arrivé à Emily, je ne voulais pas qu'il ai peur de me blesser.

« Tu sais Lucas, tu ressemble beaucoup à ton papa. C'est Jake tout craché Bella! »

Lucas me regarda des étoiles pleins les yeux et je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

« Tu veux venir t'assoir au près du feu avec les autres, les légendes vont commencer. Et en plus j'ai fait une excellente tarte aux pommes. »

« Ouai! Super c'est trop bon la tarde aux pommes! s'exclama mon fils en courant vers le feu et les jeunes indiens rirent. »

« Oui il est vraiment comme Jake » murmurai-je, j'avais vraiment envie de pleurer, des images de Jake défilaient devant mes yeux, et mon cœur se fit aussi lourd qu'une pierre. Emily le senti mis un bras autour de mes épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le feu.

Assise au coin du feu, j'avais coincé mon fils entre mes jambes, il avait en moins de quelques minutes englouti quatre parts de tartes . Les légendes avaient commencées et c'était Embry qui les contait ce soir.

On aurait dit qu'il ne parlait qu'à l'attention de Lucas, faisant de grands gestes éloquent rendant les batailles plus vivantes et les traités moins barbants. Tout les autres, qui connaissaient les légendes par cœur ne regardèrent que les réactions de mon fils, rigolant quand il rigolait applaudissant quand il applaudissait, ayant peur quand il avait l'air terrifié, étant curieux quand il avait l'air intrigué.

C'était très drôle à observer. J'avais l'impression d'être la mère de l'enfant-Roi. La vérité c'est qu'il les avait tous conquis.

Sam pris la parole et s'adressa lui aussi directement au souverain.

« Lucas, chaque civilisation a ce qu'on appelle un mythe fondateur. Nous les Quileutes nous en avons plusieurs, mais une seule version est vraie et tous ici présents nous en sommes la preuve. Les indiens Quileutes descendent de l'animal de la Lune, le plus fort, le plus loyal, le plus juste, le plus humble et modeste (je toussotais pour lui montrais qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer, dans les mythes il y a toujours une part de vrai mais humble et modeste on aura tout entendu !) oui bon disons plutôt fier en fait.

Je sentais mon fils bomber le torse et inspirer fortement. Il était en apnée d'anticipation, il savait ce qui l'attendait. En effet, les loups était plus fier et imbu de leur personne que humble et modeste.

Mon fils me pinça et je grommelai dans mon esprit et m'enferma pour le reste de la soirée dans ma petite chambre blanche. Je ne voulais pas perturber mon fils.

« Les Quileutes sont des fils de loup. »

Le silence se fit pour observer la réaction de mon fils. Je lis les interrogations dans les esprits indiens. Lui en avais-je déjà parler? Est-ce que j'attendrais le jour de sa transformation? Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que mon fils était un être assez précoce et que sa transformation avait déjà eu lieu. Je savais qu'il ferait un loup puissant mais je n'était pas près de leur révéler. Je nous voulais pas qu'ils m'enlèvent mon fils.

Je me souviens. Lorsque la transformation de Jake eu lieu, je n'était pas présente, il avait eu beaucoup de fièvre et refusé de me voir pour éviter de me refiler sa grippe. Mais ce n'était pas une grippe et il rejoint la meute au sang chaud.

Il avait refusé de me voir et avait rompu avec moi. J'étais dévastée, j'étais persuadée que le clan de Sam était embarqué dans de affaires de drogues et avant Jake avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et il s'était mis à trainer avec eux. C'était Embry qui était venu m'avertir, complètement paniqué. Il me disait que lui non plus il ne voulait pas faire parti de ce groupe, mais lui aussi avait fini par y être intégré.

J'étais désemparée. En vérité, ils n'avaient pas le droit de révéler leur vrai forme aux visages pâles, et Jake blessé de me mentir et de m'éviter, il souffrait lui aussi, vint me voir un soir et me supplia de devinait ce qui lui arrivai, qu'au fond de moi savait, je l'avais toujours su. Il faisait référence aux légendes que je connaissais depuis toujours.

Et il pensa au jour de sa transformation. Alors je su. Il avait peur que je le considère comme un monstre, mais je ne l'ai aimé que plus. Il était devenu entier je le savais. Je pouvais l'aimer entièrement.

Je me levais et laissais mon fils avec les amis de son père. Je me dirigeais vers la falaise, toute seule, où le point de vue sur la mer bercée par le clair de lune était somptueux.

Jake n'avait jamais su pour mon don, je pensais aussi qu'il me fuirai. J'étais souvent considérée comme un monstre par les gens et puis même, c'est assez dérangeant d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui sait tout de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir une once d'intimité. Il aurait fini par s'user de moi, en avoir marre et aussi perdre confiance en moi.

Bien sûr je savais tout de lui, même les choses les plus embarrassantes qu'il n'osait pas m'avouer. Comme lorsqu'un jour quand il avait 12/13 ans, qu'il s'était réveillé dans un état désastreux après avoir fait un rêve de moi disons ... assez suggestif, et qu'il y avait pensé toute la journée le rouge au joues en essayant de pas regarder mes seins à peine naissants.

Ou lorsque plus tard il s'attardait de temps en temps sur les fesses disgracieuses de Jessica Stanley, où je sentais que j'allais m'énerver mais que de suite après il reluquait les miennes pour mieux les apprécier.

Comme à chaque fois que je m'essayais aux recettes fabuleuses d'Emily et que ratais lamentablement et qu'il me disait que c'était très bon tout en espérant que je me tourne pour qu'il puisse donner les restes aux chiens.

Comme pour toutes les fois où il a voulu m'avouer qu'il m'aimait sans y arriver avant d'y parvenir vraiment.

Comme quand nous faisions l'amour et que je savais où il fallait que je le touche pour le faire s'écrouler de plaisir et que dans un dernier effort, il pensait qu'il me vénérai.

Comme quand je soufflais dans son oreille et que ce simple souffle lui faisait perdre les pédales, mais qu'il en demandait toujours plus …

J'ai voulu lui avouer ce que j'étais à plusieurs reprises, mais plus je grandissais plus mes capacités changeaient et plus j'avais peur qu'il me fuit. Et j'avais aussi peur de sa réaction quand il aurait su que je lui avait menti tout ce temps. Il ne me l'aurai pas pardonné. Du moins pas facilement. J'étais lâche, j'avais choisi la solution de facilité.

Tout ces souvenirs, et la brise marine me firent frisonner , je décidais de me diriger vers le feu indien, je m'étais suffisamment longtemps éloignée, j'avais même dépassé la frontière du territoire Quileute. Mais lorsque je me retournais je tombais nez à nez avec cette chose.

La lueur de lune qui dansait sur peau blanchâtre comme incrustée de diamant, la perfection de ses traits virils et fins à la fois, sa chevelure de bronze, elle devait être si soyeuse, son regard ,sombre, assoiffé, son nez droit et ses lèvres minces, lèvres entrouvertes laissant apparaître la blancheur de ses crocs... Une beauté horriblement séduisante. Horrible. Monstrueuse. Je le reconnu, celui du train.

Prise d'une peur panique, incapable d'émettre un seul son, je reculai un peu sous le choc. Je savais que ça ne servait à rien, si il voulait me tuer, il n'avait besoin que d'une seconde. Sa main agrippa mon bras droit et m'attira contre lui assez violemment.

Il me sembla heurter un mur de pierre. Quoique la pierre serai même plus molle que cette texture. J'entendis des cailloux derrière moi qui tombaient dans l'eau et un coin de mon esprit compris que je failli tombé de la falaise mais un autre me criait que j'étais en danger, dans les bras de cette bête.

Alors comme une humaine stupide et ignorante, je me débâti. Mais rien n'y fit évidemment. Je n'osai pas lever le regard vers le monstre car je savais que ce que j'allais y voir n'aller être qu'une soif avide de mon sang. Quand je suis avec mon fils, je me dois de le protéger je me sens si forte. Mais là, je suis si frêle, je ne vaux pas plus qu'une brindille de paille.

Mon fils. Je dois rester en vie pour mon fils.

« Ne me tuez pas. » Suppliai-je mon bourreau en levant le regard vers lui cette fois. Mais ce que je vis ne fût pas ma mort prochaine mais de la … pitié. Son expression était fascinante pour ce genre d'être. Pitié et vampire n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Ô comme j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans leur esprit à cet instant précis.

Je fût secouer par un tremblement. Mais pas de peur, non. Son parfum me transportait. Il était indescriptible. Comme un peu boisé. Comment Lucas et ses congénères pouvaient trouver cette odeur répugnante? Si je devais respirer une dernière chose ça serai ça. Mon vœux allait-il être exaucer trop rapidement?

Alors vos avis? Il y aura-t-il un repas chez les Cullen pour Bella? Sera-t-elle invitée ou plat principal? ^^

Le Chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture, j'essaye de le poster la semaine prochaine!


End file.
